


Secrets

by DesertVixen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Spies and their secrets...
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: fandomtrees





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



Finding out secrets – other people’s secrets – was their job.

Their own secrets? Another story.

The relationship was a careful dance – Napoleon and Illya each knew all about the other’s weaknesses, and prodded each other endlessly. Gaby was less transparent – the fact that neither had suspected she was a player in their games was still a sore spot.

That made their need to find out her other secrets even greater.

As he watched the snow fall outside, Napoleon thought there would be plenty of time for discovery while snowed in.

He’d make stew. 

Just the thing for a cozy winter’s night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
